


Magic Hands

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, Magic, Mentor/Student, Post Movie, Resurrection, community: TF_g1_season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First Aid has been told he has magic hands, but he never really believed it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Hands

**Author's Note:**

> written for tf_g1_season3's Easter 2013 commentfic party/challenge.

First Aid had been told he had magic hands--most notably by Carly when he had soothed her body aches during her pregnancy--but he had never believed it. He simply had a medic's hands. He was capable of great feats of healing, but not magic.

And yet, when he had finished reconstructing Ironhide's head, something felt different. He had refused to let the old warrior be interred without it, wanting to be certain that one of the mechs who had helped raise him to retain his dignity even in death.

The cranial vault didn't even contain a procesor--was far too light, in fact--but the head felt _right_ in a way he hadn't expected.

To his credit, First Aid was as stunned as everyone else by the rush of red back into Ironhide's plating. The was a shocked silence as the medic drew his hands back from the repaired mech.

Groove pulled Aid back against his chest--away from immediate danger if something was wrong--as Ironhide groaned and shifted. The warrior's optics flickered to life a moment later and Ironhide blinked several times as he stared at the ceiling of the morgue.

"Anyone want to tell me what's going on?" he finally asked, vocalizer crackling with damage and disuse. "Last thing I remember is staring down Ol' Buckethead's canon."

"You're alive," Rodimus said softly, voice filled with awe.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Ironhide sat up and _stared_ at the young Prime. "Who...? Hot Rod?"

The red mech looked at the crowd around him in confusion before his gaze settled on First Aid. _"What happened?"_

"You died." First Aid's voice cracked as he pulled away from Groove. He darted forward to wrap his arms tightly around the older mech, deeply relieved to have some part of his life Before Unicron back. "You died, but you're back now."

Ironhide looked at the other Protectobots quizzically, even as he wrapped his arms around the young medic.

"It's true," Hot Spot said. "You died and so did a lot of others."

"A lot has changed," Rodimus added. "But I think that briefing can wait until snuggle time is over."


End file.
